


to a tomorrow of us

by calcifers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hotarubi no Mori E inspired, M/M, Reincarnation, forest spirit!kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcifers/pseuds/calcifers
Summary: it’s the season before the sorrowful autumn, and kuroo tetsurou has returned to kozume kenma at last.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	to a tomorrow of us

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the short anime film "hotarubi no mori e" but all u have to know about it is that it involves supernatural elements !! no prior knowledge is necessary + title is taken from bts' "your eyes tell"
> 
> enjoy <3

**_Summer, 2003_ **

Kenma’s aware of the hollow consequences that a new season brings.

It's remained that way for the irreversible decades he's been tethered to. Silently, in his own pace and in his own nature, he’s made considerable peace with the overbearing grip of destiny. It has him convinced down to every bone in his body that _he_ himself is a curse, bred from the horrifying atoms of a boy with too little to say but enough empathy to chase out his youth for the sake of a friend. And Kenma takes comfort in that he’ll never waste a second in his life regretting it at all; it’d been a vow between two connected souls, after all, beneath that _torii_ gate many memories ago.

Fall brings in sorrow, winter hope, spring yearning, and summer desolation. Kenma’s made a cycle of it, but they’ve decreasingly resolved into something more intangible. Superficial. Out of reach. It’s like he’s becoming one with the forest (as the other spirits _have_ warned him before). The most pitiful parts of solitude achingly seed their roots within his lungs around this time to remind him of his place—he’s no human no more.

And so Kenma learns time and time again that the heavens haven’t become any less unforgiving since its last reward for him. Because it’s the seventh month of the year, where it lacks the evocative little things he had drawn himself to (for preservation of the remnants of his humanity, he’ll say), like the very first telltale of winter: snow. It's the seventh month of the year, and he’s supposed to be filled to the brim with a tornado of feelings gone with the wind up here in the mountain forests, because that’s what desolation is and that’s what it does to him.

But then—

A familiar face emerges from the trees, and it all comes crashing down. The crescendo tune of Kenma’s buried grief disrupts into a numbing ringing in his ears, dismantling the very notion that has him bound to the soil of this forest. This loaded pressure, whatever it is that’s been weighing on his chest, picks apart the splinters embedded in his lungs, leaving him to bleed out because he deserves it, _god_ he _deserves_ it. His gaze is heavy and unwavering at the sight of the new presence, but he thinks this isn’t even something that’s long overdue. No, not for him.

Black, disheveled hair. Narrowed, hazel eyes—the unmistakable sight of it all aches. It _hurts_. Pierces through every one of Kenma’s senses and (forsaken) memories. There he is, in front of him, unannounced and unkempt. A lot less lost, and a lot less scared for a child his age. The age where they first met.

(The skies are relentless in their punishment, it seems.)

_You've come_.

“Kuro,” is what Kenma draws out from his lips, barely even a whisper. The two-syllable name unleashes a myriad of artless emotions anchored in his brain. It flows out seamlessly, carelessly, uninterrupted.

 _You're here_.

" _Kuro_." He repeats, but not any louder for fear that it’ll cause the wandering figure from across the stream to dissipate somehow. Nature veils him along with the wind, though not hidden from those wild, fervent eyes.

 _You're_ here.

It’s a turning point in the month of July, absent of the elements that make up Kenma’s remembrances of a short lived life; the ones with long-ago visions of days spent with empty ambitions but never false promises; his adolescence kept away in a box with no lock because it was important to have a home to fall back in, and it’s more important to have one now.

It’s the season before the sorrowful autumn, and Kuroo Tetsurou has returned to Kozume Kenma at last.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna say that this was a rather self-indulgent oneshot and i'm actually proud of it! it was originally supposed to be written in kuroo's pov and as he grows up, but that would require a longer fic and i run out of fuel very fast so here we are
> 
> but maybe who knows.... i might whip up kuroo's side of the story as well as the ending i had planned in the future :thinkingemoji:
> 
> i also write hq socmed aus on [twt](https://twitter.com/ryocult) !! let's talk kuroken


End file.
